Protect Me
by SasuHina-Hime
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga was ready to start her high school life, but as it turns out, it was an all boys school up until last year! And she's the only girl who applied! She meets the cold prince of the school Sasuke, But can she melt his heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is actually my first attempt on writing a fanficton ever. I also have NO idea how to use this site or anything. Also can someone explain what a Beta reader is for me? lol SO sorry if I'm doing this wrong.**

**Since this is my first story please please review!**

**PLEASE READ: For some reason it won't let me indent between the paragraphs so please bare with me!**

* * *

Pairing: SasuHina

Sasuke was as agitated as any human being could ever get. All he could hear was the worst noise Sasuke could imagine: excited voices. For some reason every pitiful boy in the whole damn class was absolutely elicit. Sasuke did not know why, nor did he care. As hard as he tried to imagine he could not think of _one single thing_ that would peak his interest in this dull all-boys school.

After the horrid experiences of a co-ed middle school, Sasuke absolutely refused to ever enter a learning facility where girls could pounce him as they please. Fan girls were just utterly _annoying_. Although being surrounded by idiotic, sex driven males every second of his school life wasn't majorly evoking either. Even males have confessed to him here and there.

As Sasuke's homeroom teacher entered the classroom, the rowdy boys quieted down.

"Kakashi-Sensei, You got news for us, Ne?

"News here travels pretty fast. Well everyone due to lack of funds and applicants for theschool, we have decided to allow female applicants this year as well. Sadly we only got _one_ female applicant. Anyways she's in this class so be nice yadda yadda yadda. I'm gonna go find Iruka soyou kiddies can have free period. Ja-Ne!"

Sasuke sighed. _**This**_ was the reason why the boys were so excited?

" Sasuuuuuu-Chan!" A blonde haired, ecstatic boy yelled as he jumped up and hugged his best friend.

"Ugh, dobe don't call me that. And Get. Off. Of. Me."

"Sasu don't be so mean." Naruto pouted. " Did ya hear! Did ya hear! There's gonna be a GIRL inclass! I bet she's gonna be a tan, blonde, blue-eyed beauty with pigtails!"

"I think you just described yourself as a girl." Kiba pitched in.

" Oh Kiba, you think I'd be a beauty if I was a girl? Oh stop it you!"

"Baka you know that's not what I meant!"

"How troublesome. Will you idiots please be quite?" The lazy genius said.

A small cough came from the entrance of the boys instantly stilled themselves. The owner of the cough was a slim yet busty young girl. Her long flowing hair reaching her lower back. Her lavender eyes seemed to entrance almost every male in the room. She wore a female school uniform, which was probably the only one in existence. Her skirt was short and revealing. Her white button up shirt was tight enough to extenuate her perfect body.

"A-ano, My n-name is Hinata H-Huugya. It's very n-nice to meet you a-all." She said in a low whisper. Her voice was calming and sweet sounding. Every boy in class was looking at her with dead silence. Then, a couple of second later, they all burst into chatter.

"Whoah MAJOR hottie!"

"Shut it dog breathe she's mine."

"Blondie she won't go for you to save her life." Shikamaru said dully. "Well since I'm class representative I guess I'll take care of this. How troublesome." Shikamaru got out of his seat and walked up to the shy girl.

"Welcome to class B-1. I'm Shikamaru. You can sit next to Sasuke in the back since it's the only seat available."

"Thank y-you Shikamaru-s-san. But where are all the girls? Are t-they out somew-where?"

"_This girl doesn't even realize her situation. What an idiot," _Sasuke thought to himself.

"Did you not get the memo or something? This was an all-boys school up until last year. You're the only girl that actually applied." Sasuke said coldly.

"W-what? I didn't k-know that. It wasn't in the p-pamphlet."

Kiba smirked. "Well girlie, welcome to Konoha High!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone! Thank you to all of those who reviewed my first chapter! Please give me any suggestions on how I can make this story more enjoyable to read and tips to make me a better author! Arigatou! There is some OOC in this but it's more fun this way…. Right?**

* * *

Hinata felt as though she wanted to cry. She had not gotten this much attention since the day she was born. Now suddenly there was 30 pair of eyes gawking at her as though she was some sort of odd contraction while only simply sitting in her seat. Every boy in her class was ogling at her, except one, the cold prince, Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata could not help but become attracted to him. His smooth porcelain skin would put any girl to shame. His tall, lean figure had a certain mature and sensual look to it. Without realizing, Hinata had begun to stare at the Uchiha. He was so close, but so distant in a way.

"Oi girl, what are you staring at?" Hinata looked up to see a pair of cold eyes glaring at her.

"Umm... Uh… Your tie!" She said without thinking. Hinata felt herself become beet red. She needed some kind of excuse and that's all she could think of.

"My tie?" Sasuke said with a disbelieving tone.

"Yes. It's crooked. Stay still, I'll fix it for you." She said while barley managing to crack a smile. Hinata leaned in and straightened up Sasuke's tie.

"_What the heck am I doing?" _ She thought to herself while blushing madly.

"_Why am I letting this strange girl touch me?"_ Sasuke didn't even know what to think of this girl. Was that supposedly shy personality she showed off before just an act? She doesn't seem to mind talking or touching _**me. **_

"H-here you go Uchiha-S-san."

"Drop the honorifics. We're the same age to there's no point."

"Oi teme stop being a jerk to Hina-Chan." Naruto said firmly then flashing a smile to Hinata.

"So you went from calling me Sasu-Chan to teme?"

"Don't listen to him Hinata. I'll protect you from all these horrible boys!" Naruto said completely brushing off Sasuke's last remark.

"I think you're the one she needs protecting from." Shikamaru chirped. Hinata giggled.

"Don't think you're all smooth just because you have a girlfriend already!"

"Ha! Shikamaru? With a girl? That's classic Naruto." Kiba said doubtfully.

"No it's true. She's actually older than him! She's blonde and has four short pigtails. She's really mean though." Naruto said in a horrified voice.

"She's only mean to idiots." Shikamaru laughed.

Hinata did not know how take this situation. Although this was a school with a 99.9% population of boys, she somehow did not regret applying here. She was having fun. More fun than she had ever had with her so-called friends at middle school. She wondered if her father knew the school had only recently welcomed female applicants. Not as if he would care. As long as Hanabi got into Konoha's Institute of Leadership why does it matter where she goes? Hinata sighed. She did not want to go home tonight.

After school Hinata was asked to join the drama, photography, and archery club. She kindly refused all three offers. She didn't even know if she would stay at the school. But how could she drop out now? Her father has already paid the tuition fees. Even if she did drop out, where would she go? Most school's transfer exams are much harder than the regular entrance exams. She wasn't even guaranteed to get into any other school. Hinata decided she would be attending this school for the rest of her high school life.

While walking to the train station Hinata spotted Sasuke from afar. She was secretly thankful he hadn't spotted her as well. What would she do? Wave? Go talk to him?

Regardless of what Hinata thought, Sasuke had already spotted her.

"_Why is she taking that route? That train takes you at least an hour and a half away. Why is she going that far? I guess she's visiting someone or something. "_

After that day Sasuke silently watched for a whole week as she left for the same mysterious route each day. He still could not figure out why she would commute so far each day.

* * *

_**Next day**_

Hinata, being the only girl in school, had become extremely popular at school, especially with the boys in her class. She received three confessions in only her first week of school. Hinata was never the type that craved attention. In fact, she would rather live a very quiet life. She had never been in love, kissed a boy, or even hugged one. She was a pure beauty, and that made her even more alluring for almost every male in school. Except one. Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke wasn't particularly interested in Hinata's looks or affection. He was interested in her actions. He wanted to find out the real reason she attends this school, and he was going to find out today.

After school, Sasuke patiently waited as Hinata finished answering the confession of a boy from class D-1. After kindly rejecting him, she walked toward the entrance of the school. There, she saw Sasuke glaring his usual glare.

"U-Uchiha –san, Hell-"

"Let's forget the formalities and get straight to the chase, I need to know a couple things about you."

* * *

**I know this chapter wasn't that great and not much happened but next one will have juicy info hehehe. Thanks for all the people who reviewed last chapter. LOL ALL FOUR! :D thanks a bunch XD Can someone tell me why all my stories just turn out in straight lines? I want to indent but it won't let me!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone! Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed my last chapter! I'll def add Itachi, Gaara, and another girl! Please review if you'd like, and give me some tips! Thank you!**

_Last Chapter:_ _"Let's forget the formalities and get straight to the chase, I need to know a couple things about you."_

"A-Ano, sure just a-ask whatever you'd l-like."

"Your train route, why do you commute to this school every day when it takes you about an hour just to get here?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"I d-don't know w-what you're talking a-"

"Drop the act. I'm not going to buy it. And another thing, as dumb as you may seem how could you have not known this was previously an all-boys school? What kind of school did you think you were applying to? Didn't you even check it out?"

Hinata was dumbstruck. She didn't know what to tell him. Should she tell him the truth? Should she lie? What if he tells the other boys? Will no one like her after that? She couldn't lie. He would see right through her anyways.

"Well you see… I had s-some problems at m-my old school." She said looking away.

Sasuke pretended as though he wasn't entirely interested, but that was, of course a lie. He wanted to know everything. Why would anyone want to be mean to a girl like her?

"Hn." Sasuke said expecting her to continue.

"There w-was a girl named K-Karin, and she didn't r-really like m-me. She used to b-bully m-me a lot. Everyone was r-really scared of her so I o-only had one friend. O-one day she was r-really angry at me and ended up pushing m-me down the s-stairs. I had to miss school f-for the rest of the y-year. My father got extremely ashamed b-because I couldn't p-protect myself. He said I had to c-change schools to one t-that was really far to try to get b-back my honor, and I ended up applying to this school carelessly."

Sasuke was a little in shock. He was surprised that this helpless looking girl has withstood so much.

"_She went from being a complete loser to practically a princess." _

"If you want pity from me you aren't going to get it." Sasuke said frostily. "Anyways just go home already, or the train will leave without you." He said walking away.

"_I don't know why I said that. Of course she doesn't want my pity. I'm the one who wanted to know in the first place."_

Hinata sighed. She hated that story. It just reminded her of all the things wrong with her. She just wanted to get the day over with.

_Next day_

"Hina-channnn! What's wrong? You look a little down today." Naruto said hugging her from behind. Hinata felt embarrassed being hugged in the middle of the courtyard.

"Get off of her dobe. "

"Sasuke you meanie you just want her all to yourself don't you?"

"Hey Sasuke, I found this girl by the gate. She said she needed to talk to you so I brought her over." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Sasu-Chan I missed you," said a girl with short pink hair. She had eyes that were a beautiful shade of green. She had a body that only came second to Hinata's. But the most alluring thing about her was her overflowing confidence. Something Hinata would probably never have.

"_Sasu-Chan? She must be very close to him," _Hinata thought.

"Either don't call me that, or leave."

"That's not something you tell your fiancé, silly." She said smiling.

Hinata and Shikamaru were shocked. Naruto, being Sasuke's best friend, just laughed.

"Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno. I attend Konoha's Institute for Girls. I have been engaged to Sasuke since I was 12 years old. We love each other very much. Right Sasuke?"

"Sakura why are you here? Please leave. This certainly isn't the time. "

"Sasuke we haven't seen each other for like, ever! Don't you miss me?"

"No. Now leave."

"Sasuke just talk to her for a while. We'll give you some privacy ok? Come on Hinata lets go." Naruto was smiling, but to Hinata, it seemed slightly forced. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her away. When they were far enough Naruto let go of Hinata's hand and stood awkwardly.

"N-Naruto, are you in l-love with Haruno-san?" Hinata asked, unsure why. Naruto's eyes widened.

"_How did she know?"_

"Yeah. I am. But she's totally in love with Sasuke. And he doesn't even like her! He's not nice to her. He never talks to her. He doesn't even want to be engaged to her! And sometimes, that just pisses me the fuck off!"

Hinata didn't exactly know what to say. She had never seen Naruto angry. Heck, she's never even seen him serious.

"Well Naruto, being angry about something like that is only natural. It just means that you love her a lot. I don't know Sasuke-kun very well, but I don't think he would ever marry someone he doesn't love. So you still have a chance, kay?" She said smiling brightly.

"Hinata you didn't even stutter," Naruto said laughing. "Let's go back. I honestly doubt Sasuke actually wants to be alone with her anyways. "

Naruto and Hinata walked back to Sasuke only to see that Sakura had already left.

"Where's Sakura –Chan?" Naruto asked curiously.

"She left."

"Well ok then, I'm going to head to class. I'm on class duty today. Ja-ne!"

Hinata also started to walk away, until Sasuke grabbed her wrist. Hinata blushed madly and turned around.

"D-do you need something, Sasuke-kun?"

"How many times do I need to tell you to drop the honorifics?"

"S-sorry."

"Don't apologize for every single little thing."

Hinata started looking down embarrassed.

"Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that Sakura isn't really my fiancé. Well I mean she is, but isn't."

Hinata just stared at him confused.

"What I'm trying to say is that our engagement is strictly political. It's an arranged marriage that I had nothing to do with."

"_Why am I even bothering explaining this to her?"_

"That's good. I feel relieved," Hinata blurted out without thinking.

"_She's relieved?" _

"I m-mean, I'm r-relieved b-because Naruto-kun l-loves Haruno-san a-and I w-want the best for h-him."

Sasuke was smart enough to spot an excuse when he heard one. Hinata Hyuuga was relieved that he, Sasuke Uchiha, wasn't engaged. Who would have thought?

"T-that's nice. Now I'm going to go to class."

Sasuke had to cover his face as he walked, because he, the great Sasuke Uchiha, was blushing. And Hinata Hyuuga noticed it.

**Well the chapter could have been better but oh well! I did try my best. What do you guys think so far? Any suggestions? Thanks again for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! I appreciate every review I get to the max! **

**Itachi'seyecandy: That's a wonderful idea! I'll try to incorporate it into the story!**

**Saki-hime: Thanks for always reviewing! **

**Tatoo26: Glad you like!**

**Xpurplegurlx: Thanks!**

**El H.H: Just a couple more times ;) I mean he IS an Uchiha!**

* * *

_**Last time: **_

_Sasuke had to cover his face as he walked, because he, the great Sasuke Uchiha, was blushing. And Hinata Hyuuga noticed it._

Sasuke was laying in bed thinking. He was thinking about a certain girl in particular. She was shy, timid, and frequently flustered. But for some reason Sasuke could not get her out of his head. He wanted to see her. He wanted to feel her skin. He wanted to ki-

_Knock Knock _

Sasuke ignored it, hoping that the unwanted visitors would leave. They interrupted his much needed alone time after al l the commotion that happened the previous day.

_Knock knock knock knock _

Who the hell are these people? They sure are persistent.

Sasuke, agitated, got up and reluctantly opened the door. Who the hell is coming in unannounced in the middle of the day?

Sasuke was shocked to open the door to a pair of lavender web1 orbs. Needless to say Sasuke was shocked to see her, especially in casual clothing. Hinata wore a white blouse with a pink loosely tied bow on the top tucked into a powder blue skirt with a beautiful pattern of pink flowers.(A/N this is considered fashionable where I'm from) The skirt was tight and reached to her mid thigh. Sasuke, of course, was enjoying the view of Hinata's perfectly outlined body. She wore powder pink shoes to match the bow of her shirt.

"Good a-afternoon Sasuke," Hinata managed to squeak while blushing madly. She still wasn't used to calling him by his first name. There was also the fact that all he was wearing were sweat pants. Hinata could see his perfectly chiseled abs and didn't want to look away. Feeling like a pervert she looked down still blushing.

Sasuke couldn't help but wonder three things:

How does she know my address?

Why does she look hotter than usual?

Why the hell is she here?

Sasuke eyed the timid girl and realized that she was feeling extremely uncomfortable since Sasuke was shirtless.

"Oi wait here, I'll be right here," Sasuke said and rushed inside and quickly put on a striped black and white tank top. He swiftly returned outside as though she would leave if he didn't return in time.

"Anyways, why are you here?" Sasuke tried to ask as nonchalantly as possible.

"Well I-I asked Naruto-kun why you were so red yesterday after talking to me and he told me that you've been running a f-fever and asked me to check up on you."

Sasuke was glad to hear that Hinata still refers to Naruto as "Naruto-kun" while only referring to Sasuke by his first name. Sasuke had an urge to feel like he's the closest to Hinata. He was also glad to hear that Hinata has been stuttering less and less whenever he talks to her, meaning she's more comfortable with him.

What he wasn't glad about was this whole fever thing.

_"Wait… Is she talking about me blushing yesterday?" _Sasuke just stared at her trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"W-well I hope you don't mind, but Naruto-kun gave me your address. "

"_So Naruto is playing matchmaker eh?"_

"Oi, you're cold aren't you? You're dressed really lightly. Come inside," Sasuke demanded.

Hinata giggled awkwardly. "Yeah well, I was originally going to visit in my uniform but Naruto-kun's sister Ino insisted that I dress up a little more."

"_This girl is way too honest."_

Hinata walked into Sasuke's apartment expecting to be greeted by perhaps his mother or sibling, but no one came. Did he live alone? That can't be. Everything is so neat and orderly. It was a huge apartment with two rooms, both with bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. To top it off, it had a verandah with a beautiful view.

"Sasuke pardon me for asking b-but do you live alone?"

"Yes I do. Stay here," Sasuke said leaving to the kitchen. He came back with two cups of tea. He offered a cup to Hinata and she gladly accepted.

"Thank you."

Hinata sipped the tea expecting the greatest tea in existence. Being served tea from _The _Sasuke Uchiha, who wouldn't? He was smart, popular, athletic, what isn't he good at?

Sadly, Hinata was wrong. The tea was horrid. Hinata swallowed the tea she had already sipped and coughed.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked sipping his tea casually.

"Sasuke, How long have you been living alone?"

"About two years now"

"_I guess he's got used to his own terrible cooking in that time."_

"Since your fever is running, I'll make you dinner tonight," Hinata declared. "You can just go watch TV or something."

Hinata began to cook barley finding enough ingredients to work with. Sasuke, rather than watching TV, decided to sit on the kitchen Island and watch Hinata cook. He watched as he admired her beauty. Her hair was tied back to keep from falling into the food. Sasuke couldn't help but feel slightly happy. He was the only one who saw Hinata like this. Being casual, cooking for him, almost like his wife.

Hinata set up the dinner table and asked Sasuke to join her. She anxiously waited for Sasuke to taste her food.

"It's not bad," He said with a hint, _just hint, _smile.

"I'm glad you like it," Hinata smiled. "Oh dear look at the time. I better head back, my mother must be worried."

"_I forgot she lives almost two hours away. I can't believe she came this far just to check up on me, and I wasn't even sick." _

"Let me walk you home."

"N-no. Thank you for the offer but I don't want to be a bother. "

She's always worried about being a bother.

"Do you have a cell phone?"

"Y-yes."

"Give it to me."

Hinata, confused, handed Sasuke her phone. Sasuke proceeded to enter his name and phone number into her address book and sent a text message to himself so he could receive her number as well.

"Just in case," he said handing back the phone.

After Hinata got home, she laid on her bed, staring at her phone. The only people she had in her address book were her parents, Hanabi, and her cousin Neji. She wondered how her father would react if he found out she had a boy in her address book. Just then Hinata's phone started to vibrate.

A text message? No a call! She grabbed her phone to see Sasuke's name on the caller ID. Why was Sasuke calling her? Hinata picked up flustered.

"H-hello?"

"Hey it's me." The only thing Hinata could think of was how good Sasuke's voice sounded on the phone.

"Hello S-Sasuke, is there something wrong?"

"I just wanted to see if you made it home safely. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt."

"Thank y-you for worrying about me, but I'm fine," Hinata said while rapidly turning red.

"It was really nice seeing you today, so I was wondering if you want to go on a date with me tomorrow."

"A-a d-date with y-you?"

"Yeah, you're like the only girl I can stand."

_"Is that his way of saying he likes me?"_

"Oi, Hinata, you wanna go or not?"

"I'd love to go."

"Okay then, I'll be at your train station at 1:00 so be there," Sasuke said then hung up.

**Next day:**

_ "Che. I can't believe she's making me wait. I told her at one didn't I? Is she really dumb enough to get the time wrong?"_

Sasuke was in his usual mood. Pissed off. Where was she? Being in a train for an hour and a half then standing around like an idiot in a town he's never been to before was certainly not a hobby for Sasuke Uchiha.

Just then Sasuke noticed something. A girl with long bluish-blackish hair was being cornered by three guys at least four years older than her. Although he could only see her back, he was absolutely certain that is was Hinata. She was probably the only girl dumb enough to get into this situation in the first place.

"No… Please, leave me alone. Please… Sasuke!" Hinata shouted.

Hinata had not even realized that Sasuke's train had even landed yet. And there he was. Her knight in shining armor just in time to rescue her.

"Oi, what are you guys doing to my date?"

"And who are you, pretty boy?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," he said in a wicked tone.

All three guys looked at him in sheer terror. Sasuke glared at them.

"Get lost." And in a split second they all ran in fright.

"Thank-"

"How idiotic can you get? You know they could have kidnapped you? What would I have done then?" Sasuke practically yelled at her.

"I'm sorry," She said on the verge of tears.

Sasuke felt a pang of guilt. "Look I'm sorry for getting angry but I'm just worried."

Hinata nodded and Sasuke grabbed her hand and quickly dragged her out of the train station. When arriving outside he finally managed to get a good look at Hinata.

She wore a white laced dress which tightened on the top and flowed loosely on the bottom. There was a brown belt on her waist, extenuating her bodily figure. She wore a cream colored cardigan for a little more modesty. Of course, Sasuke liked sexy Hinata, but this outfit seemed to suit her personality and taste.

"So where do you usually go for dates?" Sasuke asked realizing he hadn't planned anything for the day.

"I've never been on a date before."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "_This is her first date?"_ Sasuke started to feel as though a responsibility rested on his shoulders. If he fucked up her first date, she'd never take even a slight interest in him.

"Let's go to the movies then."

After the movie Sasuke and Hinata headed to the park for a walk. They talked about various things, although Sasuke would never talk too much about his family. He seemed to shift away from the subject whenever it was brought up. Hinata did not mind, since she herself doesn't enjoy talking about her family either.

"Do you want to go get a bite to eat?"

"No that's alright! I've already prepared something for us to eat."

Sasuke just stared as she pulled out two bentous from her bag and handed one to Sasuke.

"You said you liked my cooking yesterday, so I decided to make some lunch. I hope you like it. I just made what I usually make for my little sister."

Sasuke felt blessed. Two homemade meals in one week. He usually lived off of takeout and instant ramen, although he hated it. It was a mystery to him why Naruto loved it so much.

"It's not bad."

After their meal Sasuke decided to take Hinata to a nearby street sale. There were clothes, accessories, international foods, and other things that intrigued Hinata. One thing that caught Sasuke's eye in particular was a necklace of what seemed to be a fan. (A/N If some of you guys didn't know the Uchiha Clan symbol is a fan). Sasuke glanced at Hinata as she pet a baby chick and decided to buy it.

When the clock hit six o'clock Sasuke was sure that Hinata was tired.

"I want to walk you home. And I'm not asking for your permission. "Hinata giggled and nodded.

When arriving in front of Hinata's both parties stopped walking and awkwardly stood in front of each other.

"Hinata today was nice." Hinata shyly nodded.

"I have something to give you," Sasuke said pulling out a small gray box from his pocket. He took the contents out of the box and leaned toward Hinata to put it on her. Hinata stared at the necklace for a while until she finally complimented it and thanked him for it.

"I have something for you to actually. It's not worth anything though."

_"Anything from her is priceless."_

"Close your eyes." As much as he wanted to argue, Sasuke decided to go along with it just this once. Hinata tippy-toed and pecked a simple kiss on Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke didn't know that shy little Hinata would be so daring to kiss him, even if it was just a little peck on the lips. Still not satisfied, Sasuke leaned in and gently lowered his lips onto Hinata's and kissed her passionately. Hinata opened her mouth slightly and Sasuke took it as his invitation. Sasuke's tongue met Hinata's. Sasuke explored every inch of Hinata's mouth until Sasuke pulled away.

_"If I keep this up I don't know if I'll be able to stop."_

"I had a nice time tonight. I need to go now."

"Ano, Sasuke is your fever coming back? You're all red again."

* * *

Lavender Web : Very light lavender color. The closest color I could find for Hinata's eyes.

**And that's the end of the chapter. Longer than usual. Was it boring? Sorry if it was. I had absolutely no idea what to do with this chapter. Am I going too fast? Leave me any suggestions that you have! Thanks a bunch!**

1


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry I'm updating later than usual. My cousins are visiting from out of state and my family has been super busy! I also have no idea what to write in this chapter . anyways thanks for all your support! I will be adding Ino, Sai, Gaara, Karin, and maybe even Itachi lol:D**

* * *

Hinata sat anxiously on the school benches glancing back at the school entrance every few seconds unconsciously searching for the boy who boldly claimed her first kiss. Although she was shocked at first, Hinata had started to feel so embarrassed just thinking about it. Hinata decided to wear the necklace Sasuke had given to her the previous day. She gently slid the Uchiha Crest into her hand and smiled. She didn't exactly know what the symbol was, but she has seen Sasuke wear it on a few occasions. Assuming the crest had to do with his personal life; Hinata could not help but feel pleased that the cold prince of Konoha High would share something of such important value with her.

"Hinataaaaaaa-Chan! Why are you sitting all by yourself so early in the morning? Cute girls need to be careful when they're by themselves, so I'll protect you, Kay?" Naruto yelled flashing a goofy smile as he and Sasuke walked towards the bench she was seated on.

"Oi, dobe, don't be so damn loud in the morning." Hinata felt butterflies in her stomach when she heard the sharp voice of Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke glanced at Hinata, noticing the Uchiha Crest in her hand. Sasuke wanted to smile. Key word, _**wanted. **_If that idiot dobe saw him smiling at something so trivial he'd never hear the end of it.

"G-Good morning Sasuke and Naruto-kun," Hinata said shyly avoiding eye contact with Sasuke. Not that Hinata deliberately wanted to ignore Sasuke; she just didn't know how to treat the situation after yesterday. Should she pretend like nothing happened? In the end she decided to do just that.

"Good morning Hinata," Sasuke said with a hint of a smile, angling his face in an attempt to avoid Naruto seeing it.

"Teme, Hinata-Chan, I'm gonna go find Shikamaru so I can copy his homework. Later," Naruto said snickering to himself. Even Naruto could tell when the cold prince wanted some lovey-dovey time alone.

Hinata smiled and waved as Naruto walked off in the opposite direction. Sasuke finally had alone time with Hinata. _**His**_ Hinata.

"You're wearing the necklace," Sasuke stated.

"Y-Yes, thank you it's really beautiful."

"I've gotta admit, your present was a lot greater than mine was," Sasuke smirked.

Hinata blushed, remembering her peck on Sasuke's lips. She shyly lowered her gaze.

"A-Ano Sasuke, I have something to give you," Hinata said playing with her fingers anxiously.

Sasuke stared at her with a blank face waiting for her to speak again. Hinata reached for her purse and retrieved a black bentou box.

"Y-you never seem to have a p-proper lunch so I made this for you this morning, please accept it!" She said handing him the box, shutting her eyes closed and blushing wildly.

Sasuke took the box and glanced back at Hinata. He has been in this situation at his old middle school at least a dozen of times, but never once did he feel a single ounce of happiness until today.

"Thanks," he said with a complete poker face. Sasuke was never very good at expressing his emotions.

Sasuke suddenly heard a loud vibration coming from Hinata's purse. Hinata fumbled into her bag searching for her cell phone until she finally found it.

"Eh! A message from Gaara? Oh wow, I haven't contacted him in forever!" Hinata squeaked excitedly. Hinata opened the message and her smile went from happy to ecstatic.

"Sasuke, I want you to meet someone! Come with me!" Hinata smiled brightly and grabbed Sasuke's wrist swiftly and ran off to the entrance of the school.

"_If she's calling this Gaara guy by his first name she must be pretty close to him."_

When they arrived at the entrance of the school, a boy with bright red hair and sea green eyes approached them. On his upper right forehead was a mark with the kanji for love. He wore a plain beige V-neck with black skinny jeans and converse. But the most surprising thing about him of all was the warm smile he gave Hinata.

_"I don't like him already."_

"Gaara, What are you doing here? Don't you have school? How do you know where I go to school anyways?"

"I gave myself a little day off to see you. My sister Temari's boyfriend comes here, and the topic of you just happened to come up."

"I'm really happy to see you," Hinata smiled at him.

_"Hinata did mention she had __**one**__ friend at her old school, but I didn't expect it to be someone like this."_

"Forgive me for being so rude! Gaara, this is my friend Sasuke. Sasuke this is my childhood friend Gaara. We went to the same middle school.

"It's a pleasure," Gaara said sounding almost forced.

"Oi Gaara, long time no see eh?" Shikamaru popped out of nowhere and said.

"You guys know each other?" Sasuke asked knowing Hinata was wondering as well.

"Of course I do. He's dating my sister."

"Oh wow that's g-great Shikamaru-San."

"I don't mean to interrupt your precious reunion but we have a class to attend to," Sasuke said sounding slightly irritated.

"I should get going as well. Thanks for coming out to see me, Hinata," Gaara said gently grabbing a piece of her hair and smiling at her.

Sasuke glared at them and walked quickly left for class. Hinata proceeded to say goodbye to Gaara and gracefully walked to class.

_**During lunch:**_

"Oi, Teme, where'd you get such a nice lunch?"

"Hinata made it for me. Why are you jealous?"

"No way would I be jealous of someone like you! Plenty of girls make **me **lunch."

"Grandma Tsunade doesn't count dobe. "

Naruto was about to argue until Hinata graced everyone with her presence.

Seeing Hinata just reminded Sasuke of how much he despised Gaara. What kind of boy waltzes on campus, flirts with _**his**_ Hinata, and leaves her in a better mood he's ever put her in.

"Sasuke w-would you like to go home together after school?" Hinata bravely asked in front of everyone.

Shikamaru gave her a thumbs up.

"Fine."

"_Fine? FINE? What's wrong with me?"_

**After school:**

"Ne, Sasuke, today was a really good day," Hinata said smiling as they walked to the train station together. They couldn't technically go home together, but walking to the station with Sasuke was enough for Hinata.

"What makes you say that?"

"I got to see Gaara! And you got to meet him! Isn't he great? You know he always stood up for me in-"

"Why do you like that stupid boy so much! His looks are average! And he just seems like a damn playboy to me."

"What are you sayin-"

"What are **you** saying? You like talking to that boy more than me. I can tell by your reaction whenever you talk to him. Your face lights up just talking about him. How do you think I feel when my own girlfriend is talking about another guy right in front of my face?"

Hinata blushed madly.  
"G-Girlfriend?"

"Why do you sound shocked? We're dating now aren't we?"

"S-Sasuke…"

"We kissed yesterday didn't we? Do you think I'm the type that kisses girls without having feelings for them?"

"N-No of course n-not."

Sasuke sighed. She really hadn't known this whole day? Hinata could be so air headed sometimes.

"Try considering my feelings then. The girl who just became my girlfriend yesterday was flirting right in front of my eyes!"

"Eh! Can what happened yesterday really be considered as a confession?"

Sasuke sighed again. "I'll show you properly this time."

Sasuke leaned in and gave Hinata a very gentle kiss on the lips.

"I like you, and when I like something, I never let it go. I'm not handing you to anyone."

* * *

**The chapter isn't as long as last one was but oh well! *Sigh* I REALLY need a beta. Thanks for reading. If liked it review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a while but I kind of moved to another country and got busy with school and everything. Actually its finals week and I picked a horrible time to restart writing but I don't care! Lol Hope you like the chapter. **

Hinata's POV:

The next day at school, I was way too embarrassed to even show my face towards Sasuke. I don't know exactly when I fell in love with him, but I did. But somewhere in my heart, I had a feeling that something was wrong with our relationship. Then, it hit me. He has a fiancée. It felt kind of wrong to be dating a guy with a fiancée. Even though I knew Sasuke personally had no interest in her, she definitely loved Sasuke, and was a bombshell beauty.

I sat down at the usual bench in the courtyard. Sasuke hadn't arrived yet, but I could see Naruto near the gate, and they almost always came within minutes of each other.

"Hinata-chan, how are you today?" Naruto asked me happily as he walked towards the bench and sat down.

"I'm great Naruto, you look very happy today."

"Hehehe well today was a good day wasn't it?" he said as he winked.

I blushed. Did Naruto really know what happened between me and Sasuke yesterday? That undeniably embarrassed me.

Naruto giggled noticing my embarrassment. "Ne, There's Sasuke, have fun!" Naruto got up and walked away. I guess he wanted to give us some privacy.

Sasuke smiled at me gently as he walked towards me.

"You look lovely as always."

Sasuke was being gentler than usual today. I blushed again.

"T-Thank you Sasuke,"

I looked down remembering Sakura. Of course I didn't want to break up with Sasuke, but I felt like I was betraying Sakura. She's never done anything to me and I'm dating her fiancé. But I need to get my mind off of that. I want Sasuke to only think of, love, and cherish me, and if I wanted that to happen I would have to take an initiative.

"Sasuke, would you like to hang out with m-me after school today?"

Sasuke looked away. "Sorry Hinata I can't, I have to go see Sakura today."

I didn't want to show my embarrassment from my rejection. In this relationship I had no right to be angry if he wanted to see Sakura. I was the outsider, not her.

"It's o-ok I understand," I managed to say with a steady voice. In reality I wanted to cry. I know this wasn't exactly a good reason to cry, but I'm a sensitive person.

"That's enough alone time for one day," Naruto said walking towards us. "Hello Hinata and Sasuke."

Sasuke gave a "Hn" Sound.

"Sasuke, there's no need to hide your undying love for me."

I giggled.

"Well, I'm on duty for class today so I should probably get going," I explained to Naruto and Sasuke.

"I would come along but I need to ask Kakashi-sensei something," Sasuke said.

"Ne, you guys are so boring," Naruto pouted.

I walked up to the classroom to start my duties. I was on duty with Kiba. He could be extremely inappropriate sometimes but he wasn't a bad guy.

"Hinata, I heard you and Sasuke were getting it _on_ yesterday."

"E-Excuse me? We did not get anything on, and that's n-none of your business."

"Yeah that's none of your business, idiot." I hadn't heard Sasuke walk into the classroom.

"Haha hey Sasuke," Kiba said nervously.

"Don't talk like that to Hinata. She's too good to hear your disgusting vocabulary."

"Chill, man. It was just a joke."

"I don't care if it was a 'joke'."

"Y-you know what Kiba I'll get the work done today myself. Please l-leave."

Sasuke glared at Kiba.

"Alright, alright. I'm gone," Kiba said before swiftly leaving the classroom.

"S-Sasuke, I thought you had to ask Sensei something."

"I did, but you know…"

No I didn't know. But if he didn't want to say it I didn't want to force him.

"I hate that you come to this school. You're always surrounded by dirty pigs. You deserve to be somewhere better."

"But this is where I met you. And if I never came here we would never have dated. Would you really like that? Please don't say things like that!" My voice was slightly higher than it usually was.

Sasuke laughed. "I like it when you're feisty. I'm sorry, you're right." He leaned in and kissed me gently.

That little kiss made all my previous apprehension about Sakura disappear.

The bell rang and I shifted away from Sasuke.

"Oh dear, I didn't get the papers ready, I should go get them."

**After School: **

Sasuke went home in his car today instead of walking with me to the station. I really never thought about how he got home after that. He probably called his driver to pick him up. I was guessing he went to go pick Sakura up from her school since he said they were meeting right after school. My heart felt heavy. My apprehension reappeared. What if he was going to tell Sakura he was really in love with _her?_ I didn't want to think about it, but that's all my mind was occupied with.

**Next day:**

Sasuke hadn't texted or called me all day yesterday. Every couple of minutes I would almost send him a text, but decided he must be busy if he wasn't contacting me.

In the morning, as I was sitting on my usual bench, Sasuke and Naruto walked together towards me. I smiled. Just seeing Sasuke these days made me happy. Sasuke gave me a smile, but it was different from his other smiles. It was aloof and distant, unlike his usual warm smiles.

Sasuke whispered something into Naruto's ear, and Naruto nodded his head and left towards the other direction.

"Hinata I need to talk to you about Sakura."

Worry instantly enveloped me. It wouldn't work out between me and Sasuke would it? Without warning tears started to flow out. I loved Sasuke so much, why did this have to happen?

"Hinata… why are you crying?"

"Sasuke, do you not l-like me anymore. Is that why you want to date S-Sakura now? I'll try my hardest for you t-to like me. I won't give u-up even if you break up with me," I managed to say between my sobs.

"Hinata, what are you talking about? I would never do that to you."

I stayed quite. I didn't know what to say.

"I went to talk to Sakura to tell her I'm calling off the engagement for good." He cupped his hand on my cheek. "I would never break up with you."

I leaned into Sasuke's shoulder and cried. Even though it was just a misunderstanding, the tears wouldn't stop. Sasuke hugged me comfortingly. I broke away from his grip and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Don't ever leave me."


End file.
